


On thin ice

by disappoint_ment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappoint_ment/pseuds/disappoint_ment
Summary: Otabek moves to Russia when he is a child and becomes close friends with Yuri when they become neighbours and they both have an interest in ice skating. Yuri's always had trouble getting along with others but somehow being with Otabek was the only time he could relax. So he became attached, like ~really~ attached to Beka, they were inseparable.But when Otabek turned 20 his family takes him back to Kazakhstan and they slowly start drifting apart. From talking nonstop every day to barely texting once a week maybe 2 weeks.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Original Female Character(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	On thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic like 3+ years ago and I finally got it finished.

Otabek moves to Russia when he is a child and becomes close friends with Yuri when they become neighbours and they both have an interest in ice skating. Yuri's always had trouble getting along with others but somehow being with Otabek was the only time he could relax. So he became attached, like ~really~ attached to Beka, they were inseparable.

But when Otabek turned 20 his family takes him back to Kazakhstan and they slowly start drifting apart. From talking nonstop every day to barely texting once a week maybe 2 weeks.

As months go by Yuri gets himself a girlfriend, she's pretty and fun, genuinely a great person, but something just doesn't feel right... Yuri just doesn't feel as happy as he should be. After a while his girlfriend breaks up with him saying he's distant and that he doesn't seem interested . To Yuri this wasn't much of a shock and he didn't think much of it... He knew it was true, he just didn't feel the ~spark~ anymore.

One night, while lying in bed trying to sleep, Yuri's mind wondered for a while and he starts thinking back to his childhood best friend that he hasn't talked to in at least a month or so.... / _I wonder what he's up to_ /

Days go by and Yuri find himself thinking about Beka more often then he'd like to admit. / _what does this mean??!!!_ / confusion floods his mind and he doesn't know what to do. So he does what he does best... Skate...

He spends more and more time at the ice rink... Practicing... To help keep his mind off of things... To become the best, to... Impress. Who, he doesn't know but he wants to impress.

After one of his late night practices, on his way home he gets a call...

{incoming call: Beka}

His heart skips a beat when he sees the caller ID. They talk... A surprisingly short call, but they talk.

Beka: I'm coming back to Russia this weekend and I've got some news... Can we meet up ?

_/Beka's coming back to Russia!!!!/_

Yuri: obviously let me know when

_/BEKA'S COMING BACK TO RUSSIA!!!!/_

Yuri's heart swelled with happiness as he grips the phone to his chest after the call was over. _/ I wonder what news he has to tell me/_

It's finally time for them to meet up at their favourite restaurant of all time, they used to hang out there all the time. Yuri's very excited to see his best friend for the first time in like a year and decided to take the day off from practice so he has enough time to prepare. After trying on 3 outfits that somehow seemed ~not good enough~, Yuri sits down and realises just how much attention he's paying to how he looks even though he's just meeting a friend.

_/this is not a date... NOT A DATE.. ! Wait what am I even thinking why would it be a date!!/_

He looks to the side into his mirror and sees himself blushing harder than ever. _/why am I like this???!!!!/_ He curls himself under the covers trying to hide from the mirror and from himself.

Time passes and he's been under the covers for a while, he finally decides to leave when Potya started nuzzling against his head. In the end he dressed up in the things he chose first, a tiger print black hoodie, with a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

When he gets to the restaurant he's taken aback by the presence of a beautiful lady sitting weirdly close to Beka. His gut tells him to leave but he's not about to run away... Not from Beka. He smiles and walks towards them.

\- Beka how have you been ?

Otabek stands up and they hug. _/this is like old times/_ Yuri reassures himself... But his heart seems to think differently and starts beating harder. _/Oh god I hope he doesn't hear it/_ they awkwardly let go and sit down at the table.

-You still have the tiger hoodie I gave you for your birthday.

-Well yeah its pretty cool

-so how's everything going with skating and all?

-everything is going great I'm gonna crush the next Grand Prix. Also Katsudon moved here and lives with Victor and he is now training at the rink here which means Victor's going to be all lovey-dovey around him making Yakov lose more of his hair, like he is almost bald.

Yuri somehow forgets that the mystery lady is still there and talks like he always would with his friend.

The lady watched their interactions and slowly tugs on Otabek's sleeve and whispered something to him. That's when Yuri remembered about her and realised that he has to take second place in Beka's heart.

Otabek turns away from her slightly to be able to face Yuri again.

-oh yeah, she was wondering if you could give her an autograph since she's a really big fan of yours?

-sure I don't usually give out autographs but I'll make an exception for Beka's girlfriend. What's your name?

-Ayna, nice to meet you

She smiles sweetly at him, cheeks slightly pink. After Yuri finished giving her the autograph Otabek clears his throat a little and puts his hand on the table.

-A-actually...

He mumbles which makes Ayna take his hand and affectionately squeeze it for reassurance. Yuri could feel his nose tingle and his eyes sting a little as he looked at the scene in front of him.

-actually Ayna is my fiancé

Otabek slowly breaths out a sigh of relief after finally telling Yuri the news. Yuri on the other hand was wrecked... He could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces like thin ice and the sharp edges hurt him soo soo bad... It physically pained him. All he wants to do now is to burry himself in a hole and cry.

_/Otabek has a FIANCE !!!! He's going to get married?!!??/_ The information crashed on him again over and over again like the ocean waves. He can't cry... not now … not here, so he stayed strong and put on a happy smile that's a little broken but it's the best he can muster in the moment. He should be happy for him and he should be supportive, but he just can't and the guilt is making him feel horrible.

-Congratulations! So you finally found your best match. I'm really happy for you both.

Otabek's shoulders relax a bit as he hears Yuri congratulate him. Yuri tries to find a distraction , something, anything will do. He then looks at his phone. _/ Practice should be over in 2 hours/_ his phone then buzzed, not from a message but a game notification but its a good excuse to get him out of there.

-I really wish I could stay and chat for much longer but... I better get to practice.

Yuri stands up and takes his bag where he had his skates, he hoped to skate with Otabek like the old times, but his plans seemed to have suddenly changed.

-But didn't you say you're free today?

Otabek finally looks up at Yuri for the first time since he gave him the news, Yuri may be smiling ( a cracked, broken smile but a smile nonetheless), his expression might've fooled Ayna who just met him, but his eyes will never lie..., not to Otabek who's known him for so long.

\- Well yeah but you know me, I just got the urge to get in some self practice, I don't want Katsudon to get too ahead of himself. Well thanks for the invitation and good luck, see ya soon.

Yuri practically sprints out the door leaving Otabek with his fiancé without looking back. Otabek stands up to go after him, to ask if he's okay, but the door slams shut and Otabek slowly lowers himself back on the chair.

After dashing out Yuri kept running and running until he got far enough from the restaurant, he stopped, tears streaming down his face. He furiously wiped his eyes and put his hood up in attempt to hide the remaining tears, then he looked up at the building in front of him. It was the ice rink.

_/looks like I subconsciously wound up here/_

He sits down on the cold steps in front of the rink , debating with himself how things turned out like this. After a couple of minutes when his nose turned red and started running, he decided that all this was Beka's fault. He then stands up and goes inside the rink to find Yuuri maybe he can help, even though he doesn't want to ask him for advice he doesn't know who else to turn to, asking Mila would be too embarrassing and Victor won't ever let this go, so Yuuri seems like the best option.

As he walks in Mila greets him with the usual sarcasm which for once he plainly ignores, making Mila wonder what happened to him. She didn't get to ask before he spoke.

-where's Katsudon?

-in the locker room with Victor and Giorgi

Yuri goes to the locker room where he's greeted by Victor who hugged him like he usually does. Yuri got angry at him like he normally would but something stopped him from kicking him away... He needed this.

Victor is surprised that Yuri hasn't kicked him yet.

-What's wrong Yurio?

Yuri shook him off in reply and his hood falls off revealing his puffy eyes and red nose, he hurriedly puts his hood back on.

-It doesn't have anything to do with you, but I'll be taking piggy over there

He then took Yuuri's hand and dragged him outside.

-Hey wait you can't just go stealing my fiancé... Yuuuurio!!!

Victor shouted as the locker room door slammed shut.

-Yurio what is it that you want to talk about?

Yuuri asked with a worried but kind expression that would usually annoy Yuri.

-I need some advice...

He shyly looked down at his shoes as he whispered his request, his face no longer visible due to his hood being draped over his face making him look small and vulnerable.

Yuri smiled softly as a sign for him to go on and explain the situation, which he does, his voice quiet and breaking since he's on the verge of tears again.

-To me it sounds like you're in love with Otabek

Victor who was listening in from behind Yuuri, replied when the story was over.

When said so plainly, Yuri couldn't do anything to deny it.. He couldn't deny the truth, not anymore. Deep down he knew it, and now he wished he didn't, not when all it ever brought him was pain. He didn't reply to Victor, he didn't even look up from the floor.

-Oh and you can let go of Yuuri's hand now

Victor points out to break the silence. Yuri glances to his hand that was holding Yuuri's, in fairness he forgot he was holding it. He finally let go and his hand dangled off and back next to his body... Lifeless.

They talk for a while longer and before letting Yuri leave they gave him a group hug to make him feel better.

-Say Yuri how about you join us for dinner tonight?

Yuuri suggested after they broke the hug.

-Maybe next time I need to feed Potya.

Yuri declined with a tiny forced smile.

-I'll keep that in mind Yurio, you can't run away next time.

Victor jokes with him to lighten the mood around them.

-We'll see about that old man

Yuri turns around and waves them goodbye. His shoulders drop as he walks away, defeated, making his way to his apartment where Potya was patiently waiting for him. When he opens the door a soft "meow" greets him from the small fluffball who was sitting eyeing the door waiting for him to finally get home. Yuri smiles softly and picks her up hugging her tightly to his chest.

-At least I have you, Potya

He whispered to the fluffy creature in his hands that was nuzzling his cheek.

He carries her back to the kitchen where he gives her some food and after he heads back to his room. He curls up into a ball on his bed trying to sleep and end this hell of a day. Potya soon follows him and snuggles next to the boy who's now sobbing in his pillow again.

\-----------Beka's POV-----------

Beka sits back down on his seat at the almost empty restaurant and stares at his hands helplessly. _/what was that expression for? Yuri... Yuri/_

Ayna then shakes him a little to snap him back to reality.

-Hey Otabek

-Oh I'm sorry should we order something or should we go back to the hotel?

Beka tries to smile back at his new fiancé. Instead of replying she takes his hands and makes him face her.

-Go!

-So we should go ? Okay let me ask for the bill.

Cluelessly he starts moving in order to stand back up.

-No, you idiot! Go after him.

She points towards the door.

-B-but

-No buts I can tell how much you like him, you always have ... Since before our marriage was proposed, I know just how much you were against it from the very beginning.

Otabek's eyes widened in surprise at how much she knew.

-But what will we tell our families?

-Don't worry about that, I can just tell them I can't marry someone I don't love, I've been forced into this just like you.

-But what about you will you be okay on your own?

-I'll be fine, this isn't my first time in Russia. Now get going lover boy.

-Thank you sooo much, Ayna.

Beka takes his jacket from the chair, waves her goodbye and sprints out towards the ice rink.

_/yuri couldn't have gotten too far/_ Otabek keeps looking around in case he can catch Yuri in his surroundings. After a couple of minutes Beka gets to the rink and find Victor and Yuuri about to leave. Out of breath from running here he approaches them.

-is Yuri here ???

-why do you ask?

Victor's overprotective nature got the best of him and started interrogating Otabek.

-i-i need to talk to him , it's ... Urgent

-actually you just missed him

Yuuri softly speaks with a smile.

-do you know where he could be ?

-He should be back at his apartment.

Beka thanks them and starts running again... After rounding the corner from the rink he stops and fumbles to take his phone out to call Yuri.

Call 1 : ignored

Call 2 : ignored

Call 3 : ignored

Call 4 : "the person you are trying to contact can't be reached at the moment please leave a message after the tone"

_/Damnit Yuri please answer /_

He then starts heading towards Yuri's apartment again, it takes him about 40 minutes to get there but now he's in front of his door and doesn't know what to say. _/How do I go about this? .... I need to at least make sure he's okay/_ so he knocks, and knocks but no-one answers. _/Yuri open up please/_

He keeps knocking for a while until he hears a noise a quiet ~meow~ muffled by the thickness of the door. /Potya/ so he keeps knocking hoping Potya will get Yuri to stop the noise he's making.

\-----------Yuri's POV-----------

After burying himself in blankets and crying for a while the exhaustion got to him and he fell asleep. Potya heard some noise and went to check it out, she answers the knocking and when it continued she decided to get Yuri.

Yuri wakes up with paws on his face and knocking in the background. /Must be Victor trying to get me to eat dinner with them again./ blanket over his head and cat in his arms he goes to open the door.

-Victor, i'm not coming over f-..or dinner

Yuri opens the door expecting Viktor's goofy smile but found a worried looking Otabek instead.

-Otabek ? Why are you here I thought you were with your fiancé?

Just thinking back on it hurts him and he pulls Potya closer to his chest.

-Yuri I- I need to talk to you, you weren't answering my calls so I was worried.

-Oh my phone ... It had really low battery so it's probably dead by now and I was asleep until just now.

Yuri thinks back and realises that his eyes must be hella puffy and red so he pulls the blanket lower over his face so Beka can't see it.

\-----------Beka's POV-----------

/Yuri looks exhausted, his eyes are puffy.../

Yuri opens the door further letting Otabek in. They head to the living room that has the kitchen attached to it being separated only by a tiny counter. Beka sits on one of the chairs in the living room suddenly more nervous than before. Yuri was fumbling around in the kitchen for a while not saying anything. The silence was deafening which made Otabek's nerves increase slowly.

Soon Yuri returns with two mugs and places them on the table before sitting across from Beka still covered in blankets.

-So what is it that you want to talk to me about?

Yuri picks up his mug and with puffy eyes stares at the contents of warm hot chocolate then looks up at Beka who was fidgeting with his hands.

-Well you see ... Em there's something very important I need to tell you?

-let me guess the date of your wedding?

Yuri knew this was a bad way to say it but he just couldn't help himself.

-NO!! There is no wedding

-Oh so you haven't decided the date yet, so what's this important thing you want to tell me?

/ehhh I should've thought of how to tell you, now I'm just making a fool of myself. But why is Yuri so annoyed? Is it cause I woke him up ? No it can't be./ While Beka got lost in his thoughts Yuri picked up Potya and held her tight. He then had no other choice than to snap Beka back to reality.

-No that's not what I mean... Ayna is no longer my fiancé.

Beka looked down and pushed one of the marshmallows into the sea of hot chocolate in the mug.

-WHAT!!!

-Yeah, the marriage and stuff were made by our parents and they didn't really give us much of a choice. I've been protesting against it from the very beginning, but they wouldn't give up.

-right so ...

Yuri paused to give himself a chance to process what he'd just been told... /so a couple hours ago he introduced me to his fiancé and now he's telling me that they're no longer together?/ he couldn't help but feel relieved.

-so is this why you suddenly moved back to Kazakhstan?

-Yeah I've been trying to change their minds for the past year that I don't wanna get married.

-Is there any reason you don't wanna get married I mean Ayna seems like a lovely person

-she is great but... I-I emm there's another important thing I need to tell you

He stumbles on his words... He takes a swig of hot chocolate than places the mug back down on the table.

-So go on tell me?

Yuri doesn't even know what to expect at this point everything is all jumbled in his mind and he can barely think straight.

/well here goes nothing/

-I like you, Yuri... I Love you !

Beka's usually inexpressive face was bright red and he tried to hide his face behind his mug that was long empty. He's been looking too attentively to the mug and when he looked up and made eye contact with Yuri he saw the blonde crying again.

-wait Yuri what's wrong? Did what I said upset you ?

Otabek stands up and kneels next to Yuri and gently cups his already puffy face in his giant hands making Yuri turn to face him.

-No, its just that I can't believe it.

He starts rubbing at his eyes to get the tears to disappear. Beka slowly backed away to give Yuri some space.

-take your time and breathe

Beka starts standing up to head towards the kitchen to get Yuri some water. But he doesn't get to his feet because he falls back onto the floor now with Yuri hugging him.

-don't leave

Yuri grabs at his chest as tightly as he can in order to stop him from leaving.

-Don't worry I was just going to get you some water.

Beka gently pets his head to calm him down. Yuri nuzzles into his palm just like Potya usually would. /They say pets take after their owners. But I never expected Yuri to react like this. My heart might explode./

Yuri stares at Beka then leans forward and softly presses his lips onto Beka's into a gentle kiss. They soon separate and look at each other blushing from ear to ear.

-I love you too!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add an extra chapter talking more about my OC Ayna cause she's actually pretty cool. Lemme know if that'll be sumn yall would vibe with. 
> 
> Thanks for reading (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
